Tangled up in you
by LivingTheDays
Summary: A Charlie Joey fic. Joey arrived back at the Bay.. and it goes on from there. Lots of surprises in store! BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I hope you guys like this fic, it's my first Charlie/Joey story so I hope you guys like it and review if you can, so I know if I'm going in the right direction.**

**Summary: Ok, so here it's been 3 months and 4 days since Joey left and her Trawler is just arriving back at Summer Bay. **_**(I know you're all probably sick of the same getting back together storyline part, but I assure you I have some different surprises in store, and obviously message me if you have any suggestions etc, that might give me EVEN MORE ideas.) **_**Ruby knows Charlie is her mother, and in this fic, she has moved back in with Charlie, Leah and VJ, trying to keep thing as normal as they were. Angelo and Charlie were together for 2 weeks but broke up when Charlie only wanted to be friends, as she had no strong feelings towards him.. and so my story begins... ENJOY!**

**P.S ! give it time.. it'l get more interesting! **

**Chapter 1**

Hauling her bags on her shoulders, Joey looked up from the boat into Summer Bay, and breathed in the familiar air.

She smiled nervously as she took her first steps off of the trawler that had been her home for the past three months, reaching up to brush the few dark hairs away with her hand, that were blowing from underneath her beanie and into her eyes.

"I'll catch ya' Joe.." A rough voice came from the boat she just stepped off, "We'll be leaving in roughly two weeks or so, if you fancy joining us again." And he waved her off, walking back into the boat.

Joey looked up and nodded at the man, struggling to wave him goodbye with all the heavy bags she had with her. Looking at her watch she could see the flash of '17.02' and sighing, she began to walk towards the diner, hoping to grab something to eat before heading for her accommodation for at least the next two weeks that she was absolutely dreading.

*****

Ruby sighed at her mother as Charlie moaned, slumping into the couch.

"You know what Rubes, I really can't be bothered to cook tonight..."

"Well that's new," Ruby replied sarcastically, smirking as Charlie turned around to look at her daughter with raised eyebrows. "I'll stick something on if you like?"

"I was actually thinking we go out, just to the diner or something." Charlie excused Ruby's offer, getting up from her seat and walking through to the kitchen. "I fancy getting out for a bit, and don't want Leah cooking us something when she gets home, because she'll have been at work all day."

"Well she's still kind of cooking us it, AT her work." Ruby laughed.

Charlie offered a laugh back and silence fell a moment later. Ruby looked up to find Charlie staring at the calendar on the wall intently taking in the date. Ruby had noticed Charlie had done that quite a lot for the past week or so. She has also noticed that Charlie kept insisting on getting out the house whenever they could.

"Charlie?" Ruby questioned, bringing her mother out of her deep thoughts, turning to look at her waiting on what Ruby was about to ask. "Why haven't we eaten in for lunch or dinner for the past week?"

It was a simple question really, and Charlie hesitated in her answer, shrugging lightly and in replied, "I don't know, just fancy getting out. I never really noticed we hadn't stayed in to eat." And she averted her gaze to the ground.

Ruby glanced at the older Buckton, unsatisfied with Charlie's answer. "But just a few weeks ago you didn't _want _to go out because you think Angelo's still into you, and you didn't want to bump into him, and now it's like you want to be seen."

Charlie had in all truth forgotten all about Angelo when Ruby mentioned him, and didn't get time to answer her daughter when she butted in, "Are you starting to like Angelo again or something?"

"NO." Charlie answer was short and sure. It caught Ruby off guard and noticed partially a mock in Charlie's face. "No..." Charlie answered again. "I don't like Angelo."

"Oh ok." Ruby stated. "I was just wondering."

She walked over to the calendar beside Charlie and Charlie watched in confusion as Ruby skipped the pages, looking for any sign of what was on her mother's mind. It kind of clicked to her although, when she saw a mark in the calendar which caused Charlie to walk away from it and sit at the table. Ruby read it again. '_Joey's B-day! Woo!' _It read. It was clearly written by Joey when she was there, and Ruby suddenly realised, with the read of a couple of words, what had been happening in Charlie's mind for the past few weeks.

She obviously knew Charlie was torn up, heartbroken to say the least, when Joey left. She gave it time, Charlie drank when she got home every night for the first week. Cried a bit for the second and did a bit of both for the third. Ruby had been there for her throughout it all. Within a month Charlie sorted herself out a bit, when Angelo arrived, and asked her out on a date. Then Charlie told Ruby that she was in fact her mother, and Ruby had moved out. Two weeks after getting together, Charlie broke up with Angelo, as she had no proper feelings towards the man, and he understood as much as he could, until Hugo spilled the news that Charlie was probably still droning over her 'long lost love', Joey, when he was talking to Angelo. Angelo then confronted Charlie about this, leaving her in tears.

Ruby moved back in with Charlie upon hearing the news, and after a lot of thinking. She had done her best to help Charlie through the departure of Joey, and there had been back to staying at Leah's as normal as it was since Joey left, until a week ago.

"You never actually liked Angelo did you, Charlz", Ruby realised out loud, as she turned to her mother. "You were trying to get over Joey."

Charlie looks up with sudden guilt in her eyes, but nodded slowly as tears began to stroll down her cheeks. Ruby rushed by her mother's side and took her in a tight embrace.

"It's been three months now, hasn't it, that's why your looking at the calander." Ruby questioned and she felt Charlie nod against her shoulder. Ruby pulled her mother away gently "And that's why you're going out? In case she's back. You wanna see her?"

"Mmhm," Charlie mumbled as she looked to the ground, like a child who'd been caught stealing sweets. "She said she'd come back." Charlie huffed.

Ruby sighed and hugged Charlie again. "C'mon" She said, "Let's go down to the diner." And she decided not to carry on the conversation further, so not to upset her sister-like mother more. She knew Charlie was hoping to see Joey any time in the next few weeks, but Ruby couldn't help doubt that, even though she had trusted Joey a lot in her presence. Ruby was also hung up on Joey's departure, even though it went unnoticed to most people, as she herself had made a friend in Joey.

They both left the kitchen, and Charlie locked the door as Ruby headed for the car.

*****

"Oh Joey I can't believe you're back, it's so good to see you! We've – I missed you so much!" Leah cried for nearly the third time, taking Joey into a warm embrace. "So that's one Caesar salad and a sprite?" She remembered Joey's order. Joey nodded and grinned at her ex-roommate's delight of her return to the Bay. "I'll bring it when it's ready." Leah scurried away, after asking Joey when she got back, not asking Joey any further questions like had she seen Charlie? Or Where was she staying? In case she fell into pity with the girl in case she was homeless again, but this time, it would be too awkward to ask her to stay.

Joey smiled looking around at the familiar faces she knew, and the not so familiar ones. Kicking her bag under the table more when Leah came over with her food five minutes later, she took in the smell from her dish and opened her can before offering Leah a small "thanks" and a smile as she walked away.

Just as she began tucking into her food, Aden spotted Joey sitting by herself, and was just as delighted as Leah to see his old friend back home.

By the time Joey was finished her food, Aden was sitting by Joey, telling her his 'last 3 months life story' to her, and she hugged and soothed him as he talked about Belle, and their marriage and then laughed and joked when they spoke of the things Joey had done when she was away on the trawler. Leah then brought over the cheesecake Aden had ordered for them both as a 'welcome home' desert for them to eat while they kept on catching up, and both lifted their forks licking their lips and they began to indulge in their cake.

Just then the door to the diner opened, and as usual Joey looked up to see who it was, trying to take in as many faces as she could to see who she knew and didn't. This time however, Aden had to look twice to check time hadn't stopped, to notice Joey's face had turned blank, fork in hand, half way between her lips and her plate and she was staring at the open door, not blinking, just staring.

To be continued...?

_**Review so i know whether to keep going with this or not :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They kept me on this fic. I'm glad you like it and I'm going to try make my chapters a bit longer, if I can! I really didn't know what to do for this chapter, I have a lot of ideas for future ones, but this one I had some block. Well, here goes anyway, let me know how it is...**

**Chapter 2**

Charlie entered the diner laughing with Ruby about some random thing that had happened at school the previous day. Ruby was trying to get Charlie in high spirits again.

However, they were both brought out of their musings as they took a couple of steps into the diner and heard the high pitched sound of what seemed to be a fork dropping onto a plate, followed by one of the diner chair being knocked right over.

Both girls looked over towards the noise, and it was no mistake that it was definitely Joey's figure they saw rushing into the girl's bathroom, leaving an astonished Aden sitting by the table with Joey's bags.

Charlie and Ruby shared a shocked, surprised glance before Charlie suddenly ran for the bathroom, leaving Ruby twice as shocked as before.

"You might wanna sit down," Aden waved Ruby over.

****

In the bathroom Joey ran for the first cubicle, glad that the bathroom was empty. She harshly pushed the lock on the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat, head in hands. She couldn't believe her own reaction to seeing Charlie again.

_God Joey! You knew you we're gonna see her again! YOU WANTED TO SEE HER AGAIN! Just didn't know it would be this soon..._

Joey thought to herself, weeping slightly, remembering why she'd left. Why she'd came back. Why she loved Charlie so much. Why she'd reacted in such a way.

Suddenly she was interrupted by the slamming opening of the bathroom door, and she tried to keep herself quiet, hearing the heavy breathing of the person on the other side of the cubicle... half knowing who it was.

"Joey?" a muffled voice came from Charlie's strained voice, she didn't quite know how to carry on after that, or why she'd even ran in after the other woman.

"Joey?" She said again, after no reply.

"Joey _please_?!" She cried finally letting go of her emotions.

"What?" came Joey's small voice from inside the cubicle, Charlie was relieved to hear the voice of her former lover after over 3 months.

"I...Uh..." Charlie stammered. She didn't know what she wanted. Joey lay her head on the wall on her right inside the cubicle, closing her eyes, not knowing what to do, she had missed Charlie so much, she just wanted to run out and hold her tightly, and never let go, but it wasn't as easy as that. What if Charlie had moved on?

"Can you come out...Jo?"Charlie asked, or pleaded really.

"I'd rather not..." Joey hated herself. She would rather go out, but she was afraid of what she'd do if her emotions took over, seeing Charlie again, after all those months.

"So what? You're just going to sit in there?" Charlie didn't mean to be harsh; she was just frustrated at the other girl's rejection.

Charlie heard Joey's huff, as a reply. Fighting back the tears Joey leaned into the wall further, curling herself up on the toilet.

"Joey will you just come out!" Charlie slapped her hand into the wall, and Joey's eyes opened suddenly at the noise.

"Although it was the other way around, that's ironically familiar." Joey grunted, forgetting the circumstances, and just letting the joke out. Whenever she spoke to Charlie before she left, she was never afraid to say anything; it was a bad habit at certain times like this.

Silence fell and Joey muttered "Sorry..." unaware that Charlie was grinning secretly at Joey's joke behind her growing tears.

"I'm not leaving Jo. You're going to have to come out some time."

No response.

"..Or I'll just have to find my way in then will I?" She tried, hoping Joey would give in, but after no answer again, Charlie had to act on her last words.

Joey didn't think she would try to get in, but she sat upright when she suddenly heard Charlie playing with the lock on the door, and seeing the handle move slightly, she got up and held it in place.

Charlie knowing this sighed thought of an alternative way in. She smiled as she climbed on top of the toilet of the cubicle next door, and edged a look over to find Joey looking up at her, red eyed.

"Joey..." she softly sighed, sympathetically.

"No Jo!" She leapt of the toilet after seeing Joey turn the lock and try to scurry out of the bathroom. She just merely caught Joey by the wrist and Joey spun in Charlie's grip, guiltily.

Both girls said nothing as their eyes connected, reading the hurt, sympathy, pity, and apologies in each other, just pouring out.

"Charlie. I don't want to do this right now." Joey spoke as she saw a single tear fall down Charlie's cheek.

"When did you get back?" Charlie merely replied to the darker haired girl.

"Like under an hour ago." Joey looked away, fighting the temptation to wipe the now multiple tears away from the other woman's face.

"I've been waiting on you, Jo" Joey was caught off guard at Charlie's sudden openness. "I've missed you. Like hell."

"I...Uhm. Charlie." She sighed and gave in as another tear streaked down Charlie's face, raising her right hand and wiping it away with her thumb softly.

Charlie leaned into Joey's raised hand, closing her eyes, and gave out a sorrowful sob. Joey immediately brought Charlie into a well needed embrace of pure comfort, for herself and the other woman.

Charlie held on tightly to Joey's waist, indulging in the comforting feeling of her well-shaped body again, while Joey's arms held on to the top of Charlie's back, and her neck, taking in her well missed smell.

"I missed you too Charlie." She sobbed into Charlie's neck. "So much."

*****

"Do you think their ok? Maybe I should go in?" Ruby questioned Aden as she stood up, only to be pulled back down gently.

"I think you should give them time Rubz. It's been a while, after all."

"Yeah..." She agreed, frustrated at not knowing what was happening behind the closed doors.

*****

10 minutes later and Charlie and Joey were leaning by the wall in the bathroom, still clutching at each other.

"Did you love him?" Joey asked, referring to Angelo.

Charlie had spent the last ten minutes spilling to Joey of her past relationship, she didn't want to keep it from her any longer, even though Joey had only been back an hour and a bit. She was in the long run, hoping for Joey to take her back, and didn't want to have to speak about anything other than the future after this.

"NO! Joey, I told you, I broke up with him." Charlie moved a stand of Joey's dark hair behind her ear. "I couldn't make myself feel things for him, not even a bit. I tried, I'm not going to lie. I tried like hell to try and feel something, but whenever I tried to bring out any emotions, I kept being brought back to the love I had- still have, for you Jo."

"Y-You still love me?" Joey glanced up at the still gorgeous, but red eyed figure.

"Obvcourse! And- and if you give me time, to prove it to you! I will I'll prov-"

"-I love you to Charlz" She was cut off in her rant by Joey's statement, and was met by Joey's dazzling smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So..." Charlie wondered out loud, looking into Joey's eyes. "Where does that leave us?"

"I have no idea."

"Well I guess I don't know, after what I did. I mean why you left, is friend's taking too fast or-"

"Charlie." Joey gripped Charlie's shaking hand. "I came back for a reason. I forgive you. I've spent three months thinking about this. And if I came back, and you had moved on, I swore to myself I'd leave it there, and I'd know that you didn't feel as strongly about this as I do-"

"I haven't moved on Joey, I haven't-"

"That's why I was wondering, if you wanna..." Joey tried to find the right words. "Be friends, or whatever we are, just see where it goes from there. I want to try make this work Charlie. So much"

"So do I." Charlie smiled.

They were interrupted as some random woman came into the toilet, and upon noticing them, she whispered a small apology and left.

They both stood up in unison, helping each other up from the wall, untangling themselves.

"Where are you staying?" Charlie asked, casually.

"Uh. Brett's, I think. I called him about three days ago, he said it was fine, he's going to be away off and on, at work, so most of the time I'll be myself." Joey shrugged.

"Oh." Charlie muttered. "If he gives you hastle, or anything, let me know, Leah wouldn't mind you staying at ours."

"Thanks Charlie. But as I said, I don't suspect he'll be around a lot anyway." She offered her great smile again, yawning.

"Better get going."

"Yeah, I bet Ruby's worried sick about you, she always does if I remember correctly" They walked outside the door seeing Ruby glancing up.

Joey saw Charlie's face fall beside her. "Oh crap. Ruby."

"What? Charlie what's wrong with Ruby?" Joey looked worried.

"I forgot. While you were away... There's something you don't know Jo." Charlie looked up at Joey, worry in her eyes. She feared to think of how Joey was going to react to her news.

_**To be continued?...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Again thanks for the reviews, without them I'd fail to go on as I obviously wouldn't think anyone liked the fic, therefore it wouldn't be so worth my time. But! Youse seem to so that's AWESOME!**

**Again I'm trying to make the chapter longer! I always think I'm doing so well but when I upload it it seems to shrink because of the layout *frown*. Owell here we go again. R+R please.**

**Chapter 3**

"She's what?!" Joey exclaimed in utter shock pacing down the beach.

In the past seven minutes Charlie had to ask Aden to sit with Ruby, and watch Joey's luggage until they 'sorted something out'.

Charlie had wanted to take Joey back to hers and explain, but Joey wouldn't let her, Charlie's expression telling her that she needed to know right there and then.

Charlie had taken Joey outside and sat her down on the sand, and explained all the happenings of how she had to tell Ruby of how she was her mother, after all the lies she had conjured up and Ruby's demanding to see her 'sons' grave. Joey stared out at the sea and silence had fell between them. Watching Joey fidget with her fingers, Charlie had gotten worried and tried to get a response from Joey when Joey had suddenly leapt up, asking the question she already knew the answer too.

Charlie got up after her but stood in her spot, watching the obviously stunned Joey pace back and forth.

"I'm sorry Joey. I know it's a lot to take in right now. I understand how you must feel." Charlie had to interrupt Joey's deep thinking, worried at the state Joey looked.

"And you were raped?" Joey looked deeply into Charlie's eyes, knowing of what it felt like to go through that emotional and physical pain overwhelming her. That part was more shocking than the mother part. How could Charlie, the strongest woman ever, the Senior Constable of the Bay, the love of her life, get raped.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before- before I left. When we were together?" Hurt showed in Joey's features.

"Noone knew Joey. It wasn't important at the time."

"Is that why you were with me? You pitied me after going through the same as I did with Robbo?"

"What?! No Joey! I love you! You know this!"

Joey closed her eyes, taking in all the information. Charlie edged forward slightly towards her and reached out for her. Joey opened her eyes upon feeling the sudden closeness of the worried looking, but still stunningly beautiful woman. She leaned into Charlie's embrace, allowing her to wrap her arms right around Joey's body, her own hands up against Charlie's chest, along with her head, which was resting there.

"Charlie I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And to come out with a baby from someone who did that to you in the end – even if it ended up being someone as wonderful as Ruby, must have been horrible."

"It's ok now Joey. It was years ago. You don't need to comfort me. I just need to know you're ok."

Charlie could feel that Joey was shaking, wondering if it was the news or the cold that made her shake. She decided it was both.

"Joey you're shaking."

Upon being replied by silence, she tried again.

"Joey, honey, are you alright?" She rubbed Joey's back soothingly.

"It's just weird. A lot to take in.." Joey's teeth chattered, "A lot to process."

"Plus you're freezing. Here" She took off her black loose cardigan before wrapping it around Joey, and slid back into the embrace.

"Do you hate me?" Charlie asked as Joey snuggled into her chest more, trying to get more heat.

"Course not. It's just-"

"-Weird?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes passed silently before Joey allowed herself to talk, her breath on Charlie's chest.

"I mean, I've heard of Yummy Mummy's, but this is a whole new level." She smirked.

Charlie laughed, glad of the fact that Joey was being her cheeky self. "I'm sorry I never told you before Jo. You know how it was, and to tell you the truth, back then I was really only bothered about us. We had our own problems to deal with."

"It's ok Charlie. I understand."

"You do?"

"I do."

They both turned around as they heard Ruby shouting, and running towards them. "Charlie! Joey!"

She panted as she neared them and resumed talking; "Joey. Please listen to her. I mean it was a shock – a bolt from the bloody BLUE! When Charlie told me, but in the end I understood. I mean yeah it's a big secret to keep but please just-"

"-Rubz. It's fine. I'm fine...We're fine." Joey replied, taking Ruby out of her unnecessary rant.

"Oh."

Silence fell and Ruby suddenly, and very lately, became aware that the two had been hugging when she came rambling over to them, and Joey was standing beside Charlie now, with Charlie's cardigan over her bare shoulders.

"So... Is it too much to expect or are you two-" Ruby wiggled her fingers between the two reunited woman.

"Were going to be friends Rubz. Start slow." Charlie interrupted, smiling at her daughter.

Ruby was so glad to see Charlie smile, especially along side the woman who had made her smile so much a good few months ago. The woman who had changed Charlie's life in a matter of weeks, the woman who even after all the bumps in the road, still loved her mother, and she knew Charlie loved her back, equally as much, and arguably more. She was glad Joey was back, and not just for her mother's good, but her own too. She loved Joey like a sister of her own, she could talk about almost anything with her and she was glad she had her old friend back.

*****

Charlie, Joey and Ruby walked into the diner five minutes later. Charlie had her arm on Ruby's back, guiding her in while she didn't want to provide too much physical contact on Joey just yet, incase she wasn't ready for it. Especially after finding out she was a mother. Charlie cringed at the fact that Joey might be thinking of her as _old._

"Hey Ade. Sorry about that. Thanks for watching my stuff." Joey offered Aden a smile, and he offered one back before looking at the other two girls beside his good friend, assuring himself things were ok.

"I'll help you home with your bags Joey," Aden stood up, taking the largest holdall on his strong shoulder and another in hand.

"Thanks Aden."

Joey turned to look at Charlie, "I – uh, see you around?"

She didn't want to sound harsh by that, so she gave a soft smile after it.

"Yeah, you'll be alright?"

"Sure. Aden will see me home." She smiled at her good friend Aden. Then back at Charlie.

"Oh here's your-" Joey began to lightly unwrap herself from the cardigan.

"Oh no Jo, you're walking home, you keep it. I'll get it from you some other time."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Charlie."

"We'll see you later Jo, it was nice seeing you again" Ruby immediately launched herself forward giving Joey a big bear hug,

"You to Rubz" Joey managed to breath.

They pulled away from the hug and Charlie and Joey looked at each other, not knowing whether to advance or not. They both averted their gazes and Joey was first to talk.

"it was good to see you too Charlz"

"Yeah, you too" Charlie smiled and Joey opened her arms with a smirk on her face.

They enveloped in what was supposed to be a quick goodbye hug, and when Ruby coughed awkwardly they both re-opened their eyes and blushed. They glanced away with bright red faces and Joey managed to wander over to collect the rest of her luggage. She waved as Charlie and Ruby left the Diner, already whispering to each other. She saw Charlie slap Ruby lightly on the arm as they walked out, and it made Joey smirk thinking about what cheeky remark Ruby had conjured up.

"Ready to head home?" Aden asked.

"Yeah, thank's Ade."

*****

"So, you'll be alright from here Jo?"

"Yeah thanks again Aden" Joey hugged Aden and then he passed her her luggage as she opened the door. She waved and walked in the door hauling in her luggage with her.

Once Aden was away she closed the door and smiled, glad to be back. She thought about making a cup of coffee before bed, but then decided to take her luggage up first, instead of leaving it in the doorway. She stopped halfway up the stairs upon hearing a noise from one of the rooms. Stopping to listen, the noise didn't stop. After a few more seconds had passes, and movement from the floor just above her, Joey decided she was not alone.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews! It lets me know that there are people out there that want me to continue!**

**Also, for those that don't know, I have a new CJ story called 'With the water beneath us' and it's a different story to this, or the original storyline really at all. Hope you all like that as much as I like writing it, and without further rambling, heres the next chapter of this one...**

**Chapter 4**

Aden walked towards his home, looking back at Joey's unsure somehow. He didn't like leaving her alone, especially on her first day back at the Bay, but she had assured him no one (like her brother) would be staying in her home with her, so she'd be fine. He had always been very protective of his friend, she had had a hard life and he had felt sorry for her, and he loved her like a sister.

Aden sighed but continued walking. Joey would be fine; he was just being over protective, right?

*****

Charlie poured the hot water from the kettle into the two mugs that sat out on the counter. Finishing off with adding some milk, she handed Ruby, who was sitting at the kitchen table, her hot cup of tea. Charlie took her own and sat down beside her daughter at the table, sipping at her tea tentatively.

"You ok Charlz."

"Fine yeah. Why?"

"Just with Joey being back, and all that went on tonight." Ruby half-heartedly smiled.

"Yeah, she took it better than I thought though. It's fine."

Silence fell between them as they supped their cups of hot tea.

"You're worrying."

"Huh?" Charlie looked at her daughter.

"About Joey. You're worrying about Joey."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can just tell. The way you're fidgeting also drops a hint."

"I just hate the fact that she's staying alone."

"It's better than staying with her brother though, right?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"He's away with work you said?"

"Yep. That's what Joey told me."

"Then don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to her. Aden saw her home anyway."

"Yeah you're right Rubz. Thanks." She put a hand on top of her daughters.

"No problem."

The kitchen door opening a moment later, and Leah and VJ walked into their house. They smiled as they saw the two girls, Charlie stood up to put the kettle back on to make Leah a cup. VJ ran through the living room and instantly turned the TV on.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

Charlie continued to make Leah's tea and handed it over once it was made. She sat down after that, knowing Leah was about to ask questions about what had happened that night.

*****

Joey stood on the staircase for a moment before making her way up the leftover stairs.

"Brett?" Joey called.

No answer.

She continued to walk through the hall towards the noise, putting her bags down in the hallway. She opened the bedroom door and saw a familiar face, and looking at him, she was scared. Brett was sitting on the edge of the bed, there were smashed objects lying on the floor, and he was dirty looking.

Joey moved closer, and suddenly smelled the strong stench of alcohol from her brother. She also noticed the blood leaking onto the mattress from his hand.

"Brett, what's happened in here?"

"Alright Jo."

"Brett?"

"Mind your own business. I just fell ok, and what are you doing back so late?"

"I ran into some old friends."

Brett looked up at his sister who stood by the doorway, disgust in his features.

"Old friends? As in that sick cop?"

"She's not sick Brett!"

"She is sick! She's one of them!"

"One of what Brett! It's me that's gay! Not her! Well she is but she's into men as well-"

"You're not gay Joey! Stop being a sicko!" Brett stood up and walked towards a frightened Joey.

"Brett, I can't help what I am." She looked away from him, the stench from the alcohol making her feel queasy as his face was just an inch away, breathing into her face.

"I told you you could stay in my house but I thought you knew the conditions!"

"You said you'd be away for work Brett."

"Yeah well there was a mix up, It's not till next week! So either stop being a sicko or you're homeless, _again."_

"Brett, I'm you're fucking SISTER!"

"Don't you bloody swear at me!" He grabbed her wrist with hid bloody one.

"Brett, ow. You're hurting me." Joey tried to escape Brett's grip.

"You got Robbo locked up for this crap! He was my only mate!"

"He_ raped_ me Brett! How can you possibly be friend's with someone who raped your sister!"

"I don't believe you!" He pushed his sister back out of the doorway, leading her crashing into the banister behind her.

"Brett stop!"

"Say it's not true! Say you're not sick! You're straight Jo!"

"I'm not!" Brett pulled at his sister's collar and she kicked him in the private parts, trying to hurry down the stairs before the situation got any worse. Not looking, Joey tripped on her luggage and fell into the mirror on the wall, causing it to smash. She instantly lifted her left arm in front of her face as she fell, causing it to break her fall into the mirror, only to have a gushing arm and a slightly cut left eyebrow.

Joey cried with pain, and attempted to get up as she saw her brother grab the banister to get up, and come closer to her. At first she hoped he was coming to see if she was ok after falling into the mirror like that, but then she saw the anger in his eyes, he scowl on his face, and clutching her arm, blood trickling down her cheek, she made another run for it. Brett launched himself forward, nearly falling over the luggage himself. His hand made contact with Joey's side as she neared the top of the stairs, causing her to be pushed into the wall to the side of her.

Still gripping her left arm, Joey fell into the wall and bounced back off it just as quickly. In her attempt to grab the banister to stop her fall, Joey was unsuccessful and fell forward with a scream down the stairs. Brett watched in horror as his little sister tumbled one by one, down each stair. He stood wide eyed as Joey reached the bottom of the staircase, with a thump, unmoving.

"Shit!"

Brett rushed down a moment later and kneeled down beside his sister, putting his ear to her face listening for her breathing. He sighed with relief as she breathed slowly but heavily. He stopped for a moment, sopering up and thinking what to do. Searching in Joey's pocket, Brett found her mobile and he quickly found the number he was looking for, first on the contact list. He pressed the call button and left the mobile phone lying beside Joey, and then cowardly he stood and ran out the door, faintly hearing the "Hello? Joey? Hello?!" coming from the speaker on her mobile.

*****

"Hello? Joey? Hello?!"

Aden worried why she had called him not long after he had dropped her off at the house. Upon hearing a door loudly slam shut as the only reply he got from Joey's call, he quickly pot on his jacket and ran out of the house, sprinting towards Joey and Brett's house.

Aden reached the front door moments later and he quickly opened the unlocked door, turning on the nearest light. Aden's face dropped and his eyes widened when he saw Joey's figure lying nearly lifelessly on the floor just after the staircase. Quickly, he ran over to her and kneeled down, searching for a pulse and making sure she was breathing. Aden took Joey's phone in his hand, and called an ambulance.

After describing Joey's condition and telling the operator the address, without thinking he hurriedly searched Joey's phone for another number and pressed the call button. He held Joey in his arms, not caring about the blood on his clothes. "Joey, c'mon, its Aden Everything's going to be ok. I'm here. You'll be ok." Holding the phone to his ear he heard the woman answer.

*****

Charlie heard her phone go and she stood up from the couch to retrieve the phone from her pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, she smiled and answered the call.

"Hey Joey."

Ruby watched her mother's smile fade as she walked through to the kitchen hurriedly.

"She's what? Have you called an ambulance? Oh my God, Aden I'll be right there?"

She hung up the phone and Ruby came rushing behind her asking what had happened. Charlie quickly explained that Aden had found Joey in the house and hurried out the house, leaving a bewildered Ruby standing in the kitchen alone.

"Is everything ok?" Leah worried.

"No. Joey's hurt."

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Boo. I'm trying my best to update as much as possible, and it's hard when you're writing two stories but I try my best. School is started again, so I'm regretting that I might not be able to update as often, but as always I shall try my very best - and feel special coz I'm updating this instead of doing my homework! Tut tut!**

**Anyway, thanks again guys for all the reviews, very much appreciated. Without any more jibber jabber, here's the next chapt... Review as always please. LTD x**

**Chapter 5**

Charlie had been sitting in the waiting room of the airy hospital for almost fifteen minutes now, and it was already fifteen minutes too long. Numerous times had she fidgeted in her seat, still not able to find any position comfortable. She offered a half-hearted smile as Aden sat down beside her, offering her a steaming hot cup of coffee and then sipping his own when she took it in her hands.

"Thanks Aden."

"No worries."

They sat in silence as they nursed their coffee's, both trying there hardest not to think of what may be going on the in the room metres away. Charlie closed her eyes as the image of Joey lying there almost lifeless appeared in her head, over and over again. It had been less than an hour since she had spoken to her, and yet she had managed to end up in hospital with blood gushing from her left arm, eyebrow and her head in that short space of time.

Charlie thought back to what had happened after she had arrived at Brett Collins house after Aden's short and rushed phone call for help. She had just beaten the ambulance to the scene and had rushed straight through the open door to discover a motionless Joey on the floor, wrapped in Aden's arms. Charlie had gotten down to their level just as soon as she overcome the shock and held Joey for only moments before she heard the sirens buzz in her ears, and within moments Joey was taken away from her arms and put on a bed and into the back of the ambulance.

Aden and Charlie had driven to the hospital behind the ambulance, and every now and again – as much as Charlie wanted to hurry to the hospital – she had had to warn Aden several times on the journey to slow down before he got too far over the speed limit.

Charlie was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a sudden burning heat on her hands and thighs.

"Crap!"

Charlie leaped from the chair as the burning hot coffee seeped through her thin trousers and scolded her legs, and her hands.

"Charlie, God, are you ok?" Aden stood up beside her, not knowing what to do as he watched her try to lift the trousers from her legs a bit to relief the pain.

Charlie's friend Rachel rushed over in the commotion. "Charlie, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rachel, sorry. Just spilt some coffee." Charlie was so embarrassed.

"Hey it's fine. We'd best get you out of them though, I'm sure we'll have something."

*****

Charlie arrived back in the waiting area five minutes later wearing a pair of three quarter joggers that Rachel had borrowed from a good friend at work. After examining Charlie's small, but sore burn marks, Rachel had let Charlie back through to wait for any news on Joey.

Charlie never even got the chance to sit back down before an Auburn haired man with a light stubble greeted Aden and Charlie with a nod, Aden stood up to stand beside Charlie.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brandon. I understand you've been waiting quite a while. Joey is in a much better condition now-"

"We can see her?" Charlie butted in. Aden put a hand on her arm as to try and calm her.

"Yes you can, but before you do I would just like to inform you that we believe she has mild concussion and could be sleeping for a while yet. We have managed to stitch her eyebrow and have treated the back of her head the best we can do. Her left arm had a lot of glass in it, so we managed to remove it and stitch up her arm in any place that needed it, there's about five stitches in her arm, but she will have heavy bruising on the arm even where we haven't stitched – she's also actually caused a minor break to her right ankle, most likely on her trip downstairs. We've done as much as we can for now."

"Thanks Dr." Aden nodded to him.

"You can see her now." Dr. Brandon motioned for Charlie and Aden to walk with him as he guided them to her room. He stopped as they approached it and opened the door slightly for them.

"Anything you need, just let me know."

Charlie looked at Aden and he offered her a confident nod as he opened the door for her to walk in. Charlie eyed the still Joey on the bed, looking purple with bruising on her head and evidently on her left arm. You could just make out a cast on her right leg, poking up from the covers of the bed. Charlie's hand rose to her mouth as she let out a gasp at the sight. She sat herself on the large armchair beside Joey's bed, and reached out to hold Joey's right hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"God Jo. Look what's happened to you." She sobbed.

"Your beautiful face..." She reached up and brushed a piece of hair away from Joey's face, lifting her gaze away as she heard a soft huff at the side of her, remembering the other person besides her and Joey in the room.

"Oh Aden!" Charlie stood from the chair at the sight of a now lightly crying Aden, fighting back his tears.

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's just, she's been through so much. It's like she's never going to have it easy."

Charlie and Aden hugged for a moment, sobbing into each other's shoulders until they heard a quiet but sure muffle of giggles from their side. Both of them looked over as they saw Joey on the bed, mustering up a small smile on her sleepy face.

"You two can go somewhere else if you're gonna be all soppy."

"JOEY!" Charlie almost screamed, much to her shock as she saw Joey's face scrunch up at the loud noise.

"Ow."

"Sorry Jo." Charlie moved to the seat beside her bed again.

"I'll give you guys 5 minutes." Aden turned to leave the room.

"No Aden, don't leave. You don't have to." Charlie felt bad.

"No I want to. I mean, I don't want everyone seeing me, being a man and all, looking like I've been crying like a baby – because obviously I haven't." He smirked and left the room.

Charlie and Joey smiled at Aden's humour before they turned back to look at each other, Charlie's expression pained at the sight of Joey.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me."

"But I do."

"Then keep it to yourself, cause really I don't want to be reminded of how bad I look." Joey tried a smile.

"Hey – you don't look ba-"

"Aw come ON Charlie, I just lay and watched you and Aden cry over how horrible I looked, don't bullshit me."

Charlie began to cry again, much to both her and Joey's shock.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright; it's not your fault." Charlie felt Joey lean over to wipe away her tears – that soft touch was soothing enough to fall asleep in.

"Come here." Joey parted her arms motioning for a hug. Frowning when she saw the expression on Charlie's face.

"Charlie, what did I just say? Now come here and hug me, I'm not gonna break."

Charlie did as she was told and raised of her seat to gently lean forward to give Joey a hug. She felt the warmth instantly as they came into contact, and she got butterflies at the touch of Joey's check against hers as they prolonged their embrace. Charlie pulled back as she felt wetness on her cheeks, and she knew they weren't her own tears. She wiped away the ones flowing greatly from Joey's eyes and soothed her with words she used to use when she was with her before all those months.

"You wanna tell me what happened honey?"

"Alright then." Joey sniffed, "It all happened when I walked in the door..."

*****

Aden walked back to the hospital room fifteen minutes later, opening the door quietly. He coo'd at the image in front of him. Joey was curled up in Charlie's arms on the hospital bed, her head rested fully in the crook of Charlie's neck. You could just make out Charlie hand was snaked around the back of Joey's waist, keeping her close. Her other hand was rested lightly on Joey's left, stitched arm still soothingly stroking it gently between the stitches, even though Charlie was falling into slumber.

Aden decided to sit and read the newspaper he had just bought from the shop downstairs, not wanting to wake either of the women who were obviously peaceful in the positions they were in.

*****

The next day Charlie was up bright and early grabbing a quick shower and then rushing into her clothes. She rushed through the kitchen, suddenly seeing Ruby sitting at the table.

"You're up early." Charlie said.

"So are you – breakfast?" Ruby handed her newly made toast.

"No I'm going to pick Joey up from the hospital she's allowed home to-"

"That's nice Charlie but with you coming home late last night and all, you forgot to put me out of my misery and tell me how she was, what had happened, and what's happening now."

"Oh, sorry Rubz, I totally forgot."

"I figured. But don't worry, I understand. Now sit, eat, and spill. You have 5 minutes to spare right?"

Charlie did as she was told and sat and told Ruby of her previous night. She explained how Joey had gotten home and all the commotion that Brett being stubborn, and drunk, had caused. "They're probably getting a statement from her now, I asked Watson to get one as soon as possible, I didn't want Brett hastling any time soon." Charlie said with disgust for the man in her voice. "Joey's going to be staying with us for a bit, is that ok with you?"

"Obvcoarse Charlie!" Ruby grinned. She loved Joey presence in the house, she loved Joey. She liked the way that she could talk to Joey about nearly as much as she could talk to Charlie about.

"Thanks Rubz. I asked Leah last night, she was still up when I got home." Charlie then continued to talk about how Joey had opened up to her, not only about that but about her whole 3 months away. Charlie nearly started crying at telling it to Ruby. After Ruby had soothed her sister with a hug, Charlie explained Joey's injuries to her, shock on Ruby's face.

"I can't believe anyone would do such a thing, never mind her own brother!"

"I know!" Charlie shook her head. "Anyway, I gotta head, I said I'd meet Aden at the hospital."

"Do you think I could come?"

"Uhm..."

"Please Charlie, I've nothing else to do anyway!"

"Ok. Hurry and get ready!"

"Will do." Ruby rushed out of the kitchen to get ready, kissing her mother on the head as she passed.

*****

Charlie, Ruby and Aden had gotten to Joey only moment after she had given her statement, so she was a bit on the sensitive side as she had just given the police reason to lock her own brother up. Joey was also quite grumpy as her injuries throbbed and ached, and so she was not it the best of moods to be arriving back to what she used to call 'Home'.

Aden held onto Joey's waist with one hand trying to support her as she was useless at using her crutches, especially with a weak left arm. She thanked him for the hundredth time for being there for her, and rushing to the rescue in her hour of need as he settled her down on the kitchen seat. After he told her how it was no problem and he just hoped she'd get better soon, he bade all the girls goodbye as he headed for the trawler to set it up for work.

Charlie watched Ruby run to her room as they all heard her mobile phone begin to ring, replied by a huge "Hey Annie!" from Ruby as she answered the phone, closing her bedroom door after it. Charlie turned to her head back to Joey upon hearing and then seeing her slight struggle to get up from the table.

"Hey, watch yourself Jo." She quickly put her hands on either side of the girls waist from behind, helping her up off of the chair – the wrapped her arm around the back of her waist as she helped Joey grip both her crutches and attempt her way through the living room, with Charlie lightly holding on behind her.

"I feel so bloody useless."

"Joey you just need to get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them!"

"I know you don't, but you're going to have to, whether you like it or no- JOEY!" Charlie almost screamed as she caught the falling Joey just as they reached the sofa – causing Charlie to land on top of Joey but holding herself up from falling on her, with her other hand keeping hold of Joeys back as she looked up into her eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Charlie helped Joey onto the seat, taking care not to hurt her ankle or her arm. She felt like she had to be so gentle around her. She sat beside Joey and heard the small huff coming from the frustrated face of her.

"You alright Jo?"

"Do you think I'm alright?" She tried not to sound nasty, Charlie was being so nice to her and yet she couldn't help her bad mood. She felt so useless and a pit of a nuisance, and was thinking of all the things she wouldn't be able to do without help.

"Well no, but I was just... well asking. Are you in pain? Do you want your painkillers?"

"No Charlie, I just took some anyway."

"You can take more though, the Dr. Said you can take upto four at a time-"

"Charlie I don't want bloody painkillers!"

"Then stop taking a bloody strop Joey! I'm only asking!" Charlie nearly yelled, "I'm concerned and you won't tell me what's bothering you! I know it's been a tough few days, and I'm trying my best to help all I can! I can't even imagine what you went through but I'm trying to help so don't take it out on me-"

"Bath! It's the bath. Or the shower, or whatever!" Charlie gave Joey a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea how I'm going to do anything. Like simple, everyday things. Like a bath or a shower." Joey frowned, "and I really need one, I feel horrible after being in that hospital."

"Oh." Charlie suddenly realised what Joey was bothered about. "Well you can't even walk right, never mind stand in a shower, and you won't be able to get in a bath..."

"My point precisely," Joey pouted.

Charlie smiled at the thought, suddenly realising she shouldn't be smiling at something like this, it was of Joey's pain and frustration, not something for Charlie to smile about. "I'll help you."

"What?"

"I'll help you in the bath and out. If you need me, I'll even wash you. I'll be your servant until you can do all this stuff yourself." Charlie and Joey both turned red at the thought.

"Uhm, I dunno..."

"Would you rather not wash?" Charlie crumpled up her nose. Joey giggled and shook her head.

"I guess you're right."

"I'll go run your bath then, your Highness." Charlie grinned leaving Joey laughing at her joke.

Charlie had no idea why she was so happy about this, but she was. She felt guilty about making some of her guilty pleasures seem necessary to Joey – even though if truth be told it was necessary. Joey smiled at how helpful Charlie was being, reminding her to thank her later on, letting her know how much it meant to her for her friend to allow her back into the house, just like that – even though Charlie said it was no problem. She heard the taps being turned on, happy at the thought of a warm bath, even if Charlie did have to serve her need while she was in it...

_**To be continued :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks once again for all the great reviews, you know how much they mean to me. I'm glad you all like the story so far, and I'm hoping you will all like this chapter, as I know a lot of you have been waiting on it! Again I'm sorry I can't update as much as I'd like to.**

**I hope I don't disappoint you all! Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

"Charlie!"

"Yeah Rubz, I'm in here!" Ruby walked towards the bathroom, where she had heard her mother's voice come from. As she entered, Charlie was just switching off the taps of the now filled bath.

"I'm just going out for a bit to see Annie, is that alright, or do you want me to stay?"

"No it's fine, you go. I'm just going to help Joey get a... uh a bath." Charlie blushed noticeably, drying her hands on a towel.

"Oh right." Ruby couldn't contain her smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously what?"

"Nothing, look I better go ok." Ruby walked to the door to leave the bathroom, but turned around as she reached the door. "Oh Charlie."

"What?" Charlie was suspicious.

"Have fun." Ruby giggled picking up the pace as she ran for the kitchen and then out of the door. Charlie heard a loud "Bye Joey!" before the door closed. Charlie knew exactly what Ruby was saying all too well, and tried to de-blush herself before walking out of the bathroom, to see Joey lying on the sofa, head on the arm rest, watching the television intently.

Charlie took in the view, although Joey sat with a cast on her leg, visible scars and stitches up and down her arm, and a clear stitch on her eyebrow, she still look gorgeous. After a few moments of taking in the woman's form, Charlie noticed her fidgeting a bit, trying to get her head comfortable.

"Hey, is your head sore?"

Joey turned her head to see Charlie standing just behind her.

"Yeah a bit. It's like an egg, and I can't sit right."

"Your baths ready anyway, if whatever your watching finished."

"Oh yeah." Joey turned on the sofa so she was sitting, and she reached down to the side of the sofa to claim her crutches. Charlie moved forward to put her arm lightly around the back of Joey's waist to support her. Joey shivered at the gentle touch.

Charlie led Joey into the bathroom, the fruity aroma of the bath mixture filling their senses as they entered the room. Charlie had put bubbles in the bath, and there was a new fresh neat towel laid out for Joey. Charlie then lead Joey over to the closed toilet seat, and sat her down on it, taking her crutches and placing them on the floor.

"Uh maybe I should get my bikini..." Joey cringed.

"Joey?"

"What? I'm not _used _to getting bathed by someone ok. I don't want you to see my bits." She mustered a giggle.

"Joey, I have_ seen_ it all before." She laughed on.

"I know, but it's just... I don't know. Put yourself in my shoes."

"Get stripped Jo, and stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!"

"Then stop your whining and strip."

"Pervert."

Charlie glared at Joey trying to keep a straight face, all the while Joey was biting her bottom lip tried to save her own laugh from escaping.

"Fine, I'll just leave you to it then shall I?"

"Fine by me." Joey pouted, and was disappointed when Charlie actually walked to the door, closing it behind her, not knowing that she was just waiting on the other side for her invitation back in to help, and soon enough it came.

"Charlie!"

Charlie opened the bathroom door.

"Uh huh?"

"I'm sorry you're a pervert. Now can you help me?"

Charlie laughed at Joey's remark before giving in. "Fine! But you owe me. Now strip."

"I am_ disabled_ here. Give me time." Joey reached for the hem of her black tee as Charlie closed the door behind her, sitting on the edge of the bath trying to looking away. Joey threw her top onto the floor, then unbuttoned her loose jeans (the only jeans she could wear with the cast) and unzipped them, and began to struggle with the taking them down part.

Charlie saw the struggle and came to kneel by the toilet that Joey was on. "Here let me."

Joey put her hands on each side of the toilet seat, lifting her bum off the seat, putting all of her weight on the two arms and her one usable leg. Charlie slowly took down Joey's jeans from her hips to her thighs as Joey sat back down normally on the pan. Joey then lifted her legs to allow Charlie to slide the jeans off, watching not to hurt her ankle – and taking in the wonderful view of Joey's legs as she did so.

Charlie dropped the jeans beside Joey's top and stood up secretly admiring the near naked view of Joey. Her dark hair fell by her now bare shoulders, and she wore a black bra with a small white pattern to it, cupping her breasts fittingly. Her stomach was still as soft looking and lightly toned as it had been before, maybe even more, with her cute little belly button in the middle. Her pants matched the bra in colour, although they were boxers with little black and white cows on the top band.

"I think I'm going to need a drink."

"What?" Charlie was brought out of her stare.

"A drink. Alcohol. This is embarrassing."

"Joey you can't have a drink right now, you're on a lot of painkillers."

"Eugh. Well maybe you should get drunk so you don't remember having to nurse me in the bath."

"Joey for what it's worth, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You- you have a great body anyway." Charlie blushed, as did Joey.

"Could you help me out of these then?" she gesture to her remaining garments, still longing on the fact that Charlie thought she had a great body.

"Sure." Charlie unhooked Joey's bra, shaking slightly as she did so, sliding it down her shoulders. She tried her hardest not to look at Joey's almost perfect breasts. They were magical. She gulped and helped Joey stand up, holding onto her waist with her left arm and Joey's arm draped around Charlie's shoulder- holding herself up. She quickly dropped her pants to the ground, Charlie helping her step out of them. Joey's bum was just as magnificent as her other features, and it was one of Charlie's favourite Joey features.

She guided her over to the bath, hopping.

"Right, how's this gonna work?" Joey said as she looked to the bath.

"Uhm. I could lift you?"

"Yeah right!" Joey chuckled.

"You don't think I can? I'm stronger than you think!"

"Fine fine Wonderwoman."

They both laughed before Charlie reached her other hand under Joey's legs, pulling her up into her arms as Joey's arms went round her neck. She gently lowered Joey into the bath, making sure she kept her casted leg out of the water, on the baths edge. She let go of Joey and let her settle into the bath, quickly grabbing the cloth to lay it on her lower parts, covering at least one part of herself.

"Ready for your wash Ms Collins?"

"Wash away Buckton."

*****

After Ruby had met Annie down at the diner, they had treated themselves to a snack before Ruby mentioned going back to her place, to watch a movie and stay if she fancied it. Ruby knew Charlie would be busy with keeping Joey entertained, and so she thought extra company would do them good. Annie agreed.

*****

Joey had managed to shampoo and conditioner her air, with the help of Charlie rinsing it out for her, and had washed herself with the soap. Charlie had joked about scrubbing Joey's back, much to Joey's surprise when she brought out a back brush from a cabinet and lathering it with soap, scrubbed Joey's back laughing. After a few minutes of being relaxed into the back washing, it was time for Joey to get out and dried, or she would turn into a wrinkly, raisin-like Joey.

Charlie helped her out of the bath, again lifting her now soaking form. She stood Joey up on one leg, holding onto her again, whilst Joey did the same. She insistently wrapped the fresh towel around the wet Joey, taking in her beauty for the hundredth time that night.

After Charlie had helped Joey dry, or at least held her whilst she did so, and get into her fresh underwear and pyjamas which consisted of just-above-the-knee blue and green shorts, with a black vest, Charlie began to drain the water from the bath – pulling the plug. She leaned on the edge of the bath, arms behind her supporting her weight, watching Joey sit on the still closed toilet pan, drying off her hair with the towel and then brushing it through.

She smiled at Joey who had manages to stand herself up in front of her, leaning on the crutches.

"Thanks Charlie. I didn't get to properly thank you earlier - I was a bit of a grump."

"No worries Jo, anytime."

"Not just for the bath, but for everything. You didn't have to take me in, or even rush out to get me after Aden called, but you did. I just needed to let you know how much I appreciate it."

"As I said, it's no problem at all Jo, I'm just glad we're friends and we've got stuff sorted out. Now it's just time for you to get better – and then I'll get back to work after you can look after yourself properly."

"What! You're staying off work!? Charlie that's insane! You can't-" Joey was unaware she had lifted one of her crutched off the floor slightly and nudges Charlie's foot, causing her to fall backward into the still draining, quarter full bath tub.

"JOEY!" Charlie landed with a splash at the bottom of the tub, wide eyed.

"Oh my God Charlie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Joey began to giggle uncontrollably.

"This isn't funny! Now I might as well run my own bath!" She stood out of the bath pointing to her now soaked clothes.

"Well, how bout you do that and I'll sit in here and watch, then you'll know what it's like."

"Very funny Joey, and I wasn't watching."

"That's what they all say." Joey winked. She caught a glimpse of Charlie's stomach through her now nearly see-through vest, taking in the sight. She had always thought Charlie's stomach was one of her most amazing features, it was so toned and soft and ultimately hot. She blushed at the thought.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've taken a few weeks off at the moment, and if I need any more time off I will. I want to make sure your ok."

"I am ok!" Joey felt guilty.

"You're not, Joey I just had to bathe you. Now come on, It's not up for discussion."

They made their way out of the bathroom, Charlie again holding onto the smaller woman's waist ever so lightly. They were met by two sets of eyes in the living room.

"Hey Charlie, what happened to you!" Ruby smirked, as did Annie. Ruby had explained to Annie about how she had teased Charlie before meeting her about the happenings.

"Oh I fell it, cause of this here and her useless crutch." Charlie laughed at Joey's frown. "Hi Annie by the way." Charlie placed herself and Joey down on the opposite sofa.

"Hi Charlie. Hi Joey, it's nice to see you again." Annie had never known Joey too well, but she had knew of her and Charlie's relationship, and she knew of Joey's past and family. Everyone did. Annie also knew how happy Joey had made Charlie when they were together all those months ago, and how happy Ruby had been for the two in the end, so she couldn't help but like the woman responsible for her friend's happiness.

"Hey." Joey replied.

"Annie's going to be staying tonight Charlie, that ok? You can kip with Joey in your room?" She hoped, maybe this would bring them closer. She also knew Charlie was going to be sleeping in her room with her so not to 'impose' on Joey's privacy, but part of Ruby had mustered up Plan, Annie's sleepover being part of it.

"Uhm, if that's ok with Jo?" Charlie was going to have a talk with her daughter about this on a later occasion.

"Sure. I don't mind, just don't hog the covers." She teased.

"I'm sure i should be the one asking that of you!"

"No way, don't lie Charlie, you're the covers stealer!"

After the debate about who stole the covers, Leah and VJ arrived home and they all settled in to watch a movie for the night.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Life's a bit hectic at the moment so try not to hate me too much for my lack of updates, it's hard to do with all these tests and national assessments at school at the moment. You would think you would get a break before exams eh? Turns out we're not so lucky.**

**Funkyshaz57 - you're right there! According to my plans, it won't be too long. Finger's crossed ay!**

**I'm glad you all like Ruby in my fic, as she is a lot to do with it. I'm also thinking about giving Annie quite a bit to do with it as well, what do you all think? Let me know ;)**

**Here you go peoplessss - the chapters a bit shorter than usual but i hope it'll do, as i will make it upto you!**

**Chapter 7**

Leah and VJ were curled up on the sofa whilst Annie and Ruby were sitting on the floor giggling to each other about the film they we're watching, and eating as much crisps and popcorn as they could fit in between the laughs. They had decided to watch 'The Ugly Truth' as they we're in the mood for a really funny film. Joey was laid on the opposite sofa to Leah and VJ, sprawled out with her crutches on the floor.

Charlie appeared minutes later after taking her bath. She had forgotten she was all soaked as she had her little debate with Joey about who hogged the covers most, and they had all began to pick a movie. As soon as Leah came in though, she noticed the wet state Charlie was in and Charlie blushed as she had all too well forgotten about it, having quite a lot of fun with the girls.

"How much have I missed?" She questioned smiling as she heard her daughter giggling with her friend.

"We're only ten minutes in." Joey smiled as she turned her head, her facial expressions 'wowed' at the view of Charlie in pair of very small black shorts with tiny yellow stars on them, and just a white vest. Joey recognised the nightwear.

Charlie wet to sit beside Ruby and Annie when Joey butted in on her actions.

"Hey Charlz, you can sit here if you want? I really don't mind."

"I think me and VJ are going to head anyway, It's passed his bedtime and the film's a bit over age for him anyway." Leah laughed, "Night girls."

"Night Leah, night VJ." Everyone said as Leah and VJ vacated the other couch, offering it to Charlie who got up but was shocked to be shoved lightly to the side by an anxious Ruby who sprawled out on the sofa.

"Sorry Charlz. Me and Annie bagsed it." She smirked.

"Ruby! You were fine down there, not give up the seat!" Charlie tried to play frustrated.

"Nope." Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"You have three seconds Rubz." She smirked. "One..."

"Charlie don't you dare!" Ruby shrieked as she saw Charlie hands form into a claw, full of ticklish antics.

"Two..."

Annie and Joey both laughed at the two.

"Charlie.."

"Three!" Charlie pounced on her daughter who shrieked with laughter and fear of weeing on the couch. Charlie's hands caused Ruby to squirm under her, trying to get free but not giving up the sofa as to not let the plan backfire.

"Annie bloody help me!" She screeched still struggling.

"No way am I getting involved Rubz! You're on your own!"

*****

Five minutes later Annie and Ruby were sat on one sofa (which Charlie was unsuccessful at nabbing as Ruby had managed to reverse the attack, causing Charlie to have to run to the toilet.) whereas Joey and Charlie were sat on the other, which Joey had easily gave up half of.

All four girls we're sat laughing at the comedy on the screen. Annie and Ruby sat with the nearly finished popcorn between them, both slouching lazily on the sofa as it was nearing late, but still fully involved in the film.

Joey however, was drifting off slightly, her head nearly lying on Charlie's right shoulder as she again and again began to fall asleep, only to wake herself up again as she smelled Charlie's skin coming closer, reminding her that Charlie might not be comfortable with the contact. So she forced herself awake, staying aware of the film as much as she could.

Charlie was aware that Joey was nearing slumber every so often, as her head bobbed from her shoulder and back to the back of the sofa when they were just in contact. She was beginning to think Joey didn't feel right about having much contact with her and was feeling a little down-hearted. She still loved the girl. She felt the Joey's hair brush off her bare shoulder again.

"Joey, you wanting to go to bed?" Charlie whispered to the girl.

"Uh no - no, I'm fine, i'll watch it till the end. Sorry." Joey smiled sleepily up to Charlie.

"No worries." Charlie replied watching Joey edge away once again.

When she felt Joey's head near her shoulder again only a few moments later, she reached forward and stroked the girl's hair. "Here Jo. Lie down." Charlie moved her body a bit so Joey could move herself up so her head was resting on Charlie's lap.

Joey didn't answer, just merely nodded sleepily and rested her head onto the other woman's lap, propping her good and bad leg up on the arm of the chair, her head to the side so she could still see the movie play. She smiled when she felt Charlie stroke her hair repeatedly, relaxing her even more. After a long yawn, Joey unthinkingly got herself even more comfortable, turning her face so she was leaning against Charlie's stomach, closing her eyes.

Ruby grinned as she watched Joey snuggle further into Charlie and saw her mother blush ever so slightly at the movement. After only a few minutes she noticed Joey had her left arm reached over her body and her left hand was clung onto the bottom of Charlie's vest in a light grasp as she fell asleep.

Ruby became aware of now half-asleep Annie beside her. "Coming to bed?" She nudged her and Annie nodded, getting up and stretching her arms.

"You need a hand with her Charlie?" Ruby motioned towards Joey.

"No it's alright. I'll get her, thanks Rubz."

"Goodnight Charlz."

"Night Rubz. Night Annie."

Annie made her way to Ruby's bedroom whilst Ruby went to the toilet. After she had brushed her teeth and had the loo, she reappeared ready for bed. The last thing she saw before she entered her room was her mother smiling dreamily at the darker haired girl below her, stroking around the scars on her arm and head absentmindedly, probably hoping it soothed the girl in such a way. Ruby went to bed that night in a very satisfied mood.

*****

Charlie and Joey lay side by side in Charlie's bed that night after she had managed to scoop Joey up after around half an hour of just enjoying the peace in the living room with the sleeping girl. Joey was lying on her back whilst Charlie lay sleepily watching the girl on her side, taking in her flawless face, even if it did have a small scar on it. Her hair, how it shimmered, and her steady breathing in the night.

Charlie didn't fail to notice however, when the girl's breathing increased just as she was beginning to drift off. She opened her eyes to see a slightly trained look on Joey's face as her breathing increased by the second. Worry began to consume Charlie as she watched Joey uncomfortably shift under the duvet, whimpering a bit.

"Jo..." Charlie reached out to Joey, Just as the other woman opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Joey? Jo? Are you ok?" She rubbed the girls arm.

"Charlie...?" Joey looked white.

"Yes it's me. It's Charlie, I'm here honey." She leaned over and stroked the tears off of the distressed Joey's face.

"It was a nightmare?"

"Yes it was. Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie looking down saw Joey's colour return slightly.

"It was Robbo, then there was Brett, and Robbo again..." Joey trailed off.

"Hey it's ok. Robbo's behind bars now, and Brett will be soon. Don't worry." She smiled down reassuringly at Joey, who smiled back up still unsure and a little shaken. "You alright to sleep?"

"Yeah I think so. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Night Jo." Charlie settled back down.

"Night."

After only a couple of minutes Charlie could sense that Joey wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon. She looked over and saw her curled into the covers as much as she could, eyes open.

"You alright? Can't you sleep?"

"Not really. " She admitted.

"Come here." Charlie offered, "Snuggle in if you want."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Joey moved into Charlie's instantly warm embrace, tucking her head in the crook of Charlie's neck as Charlie wrapped her hands around the smaller girl's waist. She rubbed the back of Joey's back soothingly for a few minutes before she felt her relax more into the embrace.

"Is this helping?"

"Mmhm. Your smell always relaxes me." She said it without thinking, falling into slumber.

"Ditto." Charlie smelled the top of Joey's hair admiring the scent of sweet raspberries. "Goodnight Joey."

After a light yawn Joey replied the good night and they both fell into a peaceful slumber together, the first night they had slept in each other's arms in over three months.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! Please don't shoot me, I know I haven;t updated in blumin' ages! INO! But I have good reason, as I have an addition to the family :) so be happy for me! I don't know how you will find this chapter, but I'll let you know I'm bringing a new character in it soon, who will have an impact on things, after this chapter you can maybe guess who it is (not their name obviously but you'll see what I mean.) **

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 8**

"Deodorant – Check."

"Shorts and top – check."

"Shoes and socks – check."

"Perfume-" Charlie sprayed some sweet perfume onto Joey's neck and wrists, "Check."

"underwear... oh I think you should-"

"Check?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You never change Joey do you." She chuckled.

"is That a bad thing?"

"Do you consider flirting bad?"

"oh my GOD? I'm so not flirting with you." Charlie laughed, "What?! You were the one perving on me AGAIN when I was bathing." Joey exclaimed.

"I wasn't perving! JEEZ Jo, I'm just going to check if Ruby's ready." Charlie laughed on her way out of the room leaving an amused Joey behind.

Joey heard her mobile phone ring a couple of seconds later, to which confusion washed over her as the only people who she could think of contacting her were to be going out with her that night, _unless its Aden cancelling or telling me he'll be late or something, although it's very unlike him to do so._

She got up and hobbled over to the bedside table and upon seeing a withheld number she answered it thinking it was probably one of them companies trying to sell her some crap.

After a couple of seconds into the call, Joey's eyes widened and her expression fell.

"Brett?" She croaked.

*****

Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Aden, Annie and Geoff had went out for a meal that night in the diner. Geoff- after becoming good friend's with both Aden and Ruby (more or less in love with Ruby but unable to act on his feeling because of her boyfriend Xavier) and being Annie's brother, had come along with them.

Charlie found herself worried about Joey since they left the house, not because of her injuries, but because of the distantness that radiated from her. It wasn't like Joey at all

When everyone was finished their main meal, and involved in deep conversation, Charlie decided she didn't like this far away Joey at all – and so would ask her quietly.

"Jo?" She nudged Joey's side a bit. "What's up?"

"What? Oh Nothing, I'm fine. " Joey lied.

"Joey I'm not stupid-"

"-I'm fine Charlie. Leave it." Joey weakly smiled.

Charlie felt rejected; Joey had always shared her thoughts with her before, even in the last few days she had seemed to. What was going on?

*****

"Feels good to get the PJ's on huh?" Charlie mused after helping Joey out of her clothes. She was getting better at getting herself ready and stuff, but not good enough to be done on her own, or without a bit of help.

"Yep."

"Fancy a film?"

"I think I'm just going to head for bed Charlie, I'm pretty beat." Joey yawned and smiled.

"No worries." Charlie was a little disappointed.

Charlie remembered after Annie's stay over the weekend, she had went home after dinner, so she would probably have reason not to be sleeping beside the one person she hoped to have reason to sleep beside. Her night just got worse.

"Are you staying up?" Joey asked upon seeing Charlie stand up to leave the room after in her PJ's.

"Nah I'm going to hit the hay too. Annie's away now so you'll get the bed to yourself." Charlie smiled half-heartedly at an un-amused Joey. "Night Jo. If you need anything let me know."

Charlie opened the door but before she left Joey butted in.

"Charlie?"

"Hm?" She turned at the door frame.

"You don't have to but, if you like, want to keep me company or whatever. I mean, I'd like it if you slept here, y'no. With me." Joey blushed, looking down at her hands.

"Still having nightmares?"

"No, well yeah, but it's not that. It just relaxes me. Keeps the bed warmer too." Joey meekly smiled adding in the joking comment at the end.

Charlie sighed, closed the door and sat on the side of the bed. "Hows about you tell me what's been going on today first?"

"Charlie-"

"-Joey." Charlie raised an eyebrow, "I can't see you like this. I know there's something up. Is it me? Have I done anything wrong?"

"No Charlz it's not you!"

"Then what?"

Joey sighed, a little defeated.

"I can't say."

"Joey..." Charlie groaned.

Joey fumbled with her hands. "Joey whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Not this."

"Anything."

After a few minutes silence and long glares from Charlie, Joey gave in with a sigh.

"FINE! But you can't go all cop on me?"

"COP?" Charlie was worried. _Will there be a need for me to be 'all cop'._

After seeing Joey's reluctant glance, Charlie nodded, "fine..!"

"OK." Joey breathed in. "Brett called me today-"

"Brett!" Charlie stood up at the man's name who had been on the run since he had put Joey in such a state, no one had caught him yet, he was in hiding she'd guessed.

"Charlie!"

"Sorry. What did he want?!"

"He wanted to make sure I was ok."

"Oh my god? Seriously? He wanted to make sure you were _ok?!_ This is priceless? After what? Oh yeah after HE pushed you into a mirror and after HE pushed you down the fucking stairs!" Charlie breathed.

Joey was shocked at Charlie's sudden reaction. _This is not cop mode at all_ Joey thought, _she's so angry about this._

"What did you tell him?" She calmed.

"I told him I was being looked after. I didn't say who by, he guessed right away. I'm scared he's going to put you in danger Charlie. But I didn't want to say anything, he sounded so scared on the phone, he knows their after him."

"He's god damn right we're after him!"

"Charlie." Joey had a pained expression.

"Joey I'm sorry, I know he's your brother and everything but if he does this to anyone else, like you said, he might come here, think about the danger he can put people in Jo."

"I know, I know." Joey sniffed, "it's just hard that's all, he's the only family I have, apart from a cousin in the city."

"And do you know where Brett is?"

"No." Charlie took Joey in her arms when she heard the sniffling get more intense.

"We could always track the phonecall... it would be the best thing to do Joey, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Joey sniffed, "I understand."

Charlie felt horrible that she was locking up the woman she loves brother. It crushed her to think that she was putting away the only family member, excluding a cousin, behind bars that Joey had. It had to be done though. She couldn't put Joey in danger again.

"We can head over and give Watson your mobile tomorrow, if you like? I'm not going to get involved." Charlie wondered.

"OK." Joey snuggled closer to Charlie, and they both lay silent until Charlie leaved over and turned the bedside light out.

"The beds warm already." Joey smiled into Charlie's chest.

"That's me done then?" Charlie joked.

"No, stay, please." Joey's gripped became very tight on Charlie, much to Charlie's shock.

"I'm kidding Jo. Relax." Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head. "Goodnight."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes I am, if you want me to?"

"Yeah I do. Don't leave."

"I won't." The promise wasn't just about the sleeping arrangement. Both girls knew it meant more.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I'm really really really sorry that i haven't posted in AGES. This chapters short, and it's a filler, i have loads in plan for after this though, hope you like it, sorry for the cliffhanger! OH and merry Christmas. LTD x**

**Chapter 9**

A week and a half had passed and the girls were getting on better than ever. Annie had been over quite a lot, and the four girls seemed to be quite the best of friends, despite two of them being mother and daughter, whilst the other ex-lovers. Joey was healing slowly but surely, but after reporting Brett back to the station, he hadn't been found, it seems he had used a random mobile phone about 50 miles from Summer Bay and he had left it after that. They were still looking for him, however, but had no luck.

"Twister?"

"Ruby, does Joey look like she can play twister?" Charlie laughed.

"Well...no." Ruby blushed.

All four girls laughed at Ruby's lack of notice at Joey's inability to play the game in her cast and settled back into thinking what they could play.

"FINE! We can play one of them stupid games that you said, i don't know!" Ruby huffed.

"Don't be a baby now." Charlie pouted at her daughter.

"You better watch your mouth _mother _after all, we all know what game _you_ wanted to play." Ruby smirked at Charlie who looked confused.

"..and what;s that exactly Rubes?" She eyed her.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Ruby squeeled and jamp on the couch when a scarlet red Charlie punced after her. Joey and Annie looked on in laughter, and Joey was blushing a little too.

"Charlie please!" Ruby pleaded when Charlie had her in a tickliah grip.

"Say sorry."

"Sorry sorry!..." Ruby screamed," Maybe i got it wrong..." She began as Charlie got off her. "... it was spin the bottle wasn't it?!" She ran for her bedroom with Charlie sprinting after her, just catching the bedroom door as it closed.

*****

"Joey...Joey...JOEY!"

Joey would've leapt if she hadn't a cast on.

"What?!"

"Ruby just glared wide eyed at Joey who was lying on the couch.

"Do you have any idea what you were just doing?" Ruby questioned.

"Does it look like i do?"

"Nope."

"Well then tell me? Your scaring me Rubes." Joey was confused.

"Well you were asleep, dreaming, obviously, and you don't half sleep talk - or whatever that was..."

"Wait? I don't sleep talk?"

"Well you did, i didn't see anyone else moaning my mum's name in a pleasurable way." Ruby stated looking away, blushing.

"I did WHAT!?" Joey went suddenly redder than Ruby.

"You heard me. You were so having dream sex with Charlie!"

"Oh...MY...God."Joey covered her face.

"You remember don't you!" Ruby grimaced.

"Yeh we were actuaally on the kitch-"

"EWWWWWWWWWW Joey don't you dare! That's my mother your talking about!" Ruby stood up from the couch where she had been seated to wake up Joey.

"Oh sorry Rubes! I'm just coming back to earth here." Joey's eyes suddenly widened more "Oh my god, did Charlie...?"

"No, she's still away, she didn' hear. if she did, it maybe wouldn't have been a dream anymore..." Ruby scolded herself for saying it.

"Oh." was all Joey could say. "well i'm sorry you had to hear it Rubes."

"It's ok, but if theres a next time, prepare to get slapped with a frying pan, i spent a good five minutes trying to wake you there!"

The both silenced and then Ruby sat down again next to Joey.

"Joey... can i ask you something?"

"Sure Ruby. Go ahead."

"Are you... hoping to... get back together with Charlie?" Joey looked away.

"Joey?"

"Ruby i'm just going with the flow here. seeing what happens, you know?"

"Yeah i get that, it's just frustating being the onlooker, knowing how you both feel, not being able to do nothing about it."

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "It's complicated."

After a few minutes Ruby asked another question. "You won't leave again Joey, will you?" There was deep concern in her voice.

"No Rubes. No i won't."

"Good. Because i've never been more worried about Charlie than them few months you were were some days she never spoke a word to anyone, i was beginning to think she would make herself ill with it all."

"God Rubes, i never thought she was that bad." Joey opened her arms for the saddened Ruby who accepted the warm hug.

They were interupted by a loud "Heyyyyyyy!" from Charlie.

"Oh sorry, i'll leave you two alone!" Charlie laughed as Ruby and Joey blushed at there little cute moment.

"Ruby's a bit young for you Joey." Charlie laughed as she began to put some groceries in the fridge.

"Yeah yeah, you planning on going back as a police officer or starting up as a comedian Charlz?" Joey joked as she grabbed her crutches and helped herself off the couch.

"I'll let you know." Charlie smiled as she closed the fridge and sat down next to Joey who was now seated in the kitchen.

The door knocked and before anyone else could stand, Ruby was answering it. She turned around after a few minutes however.

"It's for Joey." She said, looking a little confused.


End file.
